Those skilled in the field of electrical connectors know of high-density electrical connectors, which involve connections of several wires at the same time. Those persons further know to incorporate a mechanical assist mechanism to draw two mating connectors together, and to retain them. One manufacturer presently utilizes a high-density connector that has a slide assist mechanism. FIG. 1 shows a perspective view of this assembly. The assembly includes a housing, two slides that slide within the housing, and a slide assist lever. The slide assist lever is pivotally mounted on the housing; and is also pivotally attached to each of the slides. In the design shown, the slide assist lever is made from a metal material, and it is heat-staked to the slides. A person can move the slides with respect to the housing by manipulating the slide assist lever. The slides each have camming slots into which portions from a mating connector fit. In operation, the slide assist lever is placed in the forward position and the connector assembly is placed over the mating connector so that the mating portions of the mating connector are disposed in the slots. Then the slide assist lever is moved rearwardly to its locked position. This movement moves the slides, forcing the mating portions of the mating connector through the camming slots. As the mating portions move through the slots, the connector and mating connector draw together until they reach a final, locked position.
This design is satisfactory, but it could be improved. For example, if the connector assembly could be made from parts that simply snap together, this would avoid the need for expensive tools and unnecessary processes.